Hermit's Premature Party
Hermit's Premature Party was a St. Patrick's themed event running from March 3rd to the 14th in 2016, from March 2nd to 14th in 2017, from March 1st to 13th in 2018, and March 7th to 19th in 2019. =Event Description= Tier 1 Hermit is way too excited for St. Patrick's Day. In his permanently inebriated state he has organized a 'knees-up' for himself and the fellow Crusaders in advance of the actual celebration of everything from the Emerald Isle. Starting today and continuing until March 14, Hermit's Premature Party is a rolling booze-up of epic proportions taking place in a party house, street parade, obligatory Irish pub, and ending in Blurry Drunk Land. It's a real place; we've been there. Plus it's all happening just in time to recover before the real St. Patrick's Day a few days later. Tier 2 Suggesting the Washed-up Hermit likes a tipple, is like saying there was a small snafu for Best Picture at the Oscars this year. It's a massive understatement. Hermit can't wait until St. Patrick's Day, so he's celebrating early again this year. Hermit's Premature Party event runs from today through to March 14th at Noon PST. For those players who haven't unlocked them already, this is your chance to add both Larry and Kyle to your roster. Tier 3 St. Patrick isn't the only saint on display in this year's Hermit's Premature Party event! Saint Patrokia, the Orc Nun, can be recruited as this year's new tier 3 event Crusader, after which her blessings will aid your party in conquering the four additional tier 3 objectives newly available. If you're not there yet, there are still four Crusaders from previous years to recruit, and six other objectives to challenge you. Good luck! Tier 4 The greenest event is upon us once again. Don your most verdant garb and get ready for another round of Hermit's Premature Party! Amidst the carousing you'll find a shrewd new Crusader, and five new challenges along the way. There's no such thing as a party starting too early — at least, that's what The Washed Up Hermit believes. Why celebrate St. Patrick's day for just one day? Why not instead celebrate for a whole two weeks!? Perhaps Hermit is excited because his latest guest, Ana Guinness, an internationally-renowned bartender, has really cranked the party up to 11. She's here to make sure every Crusader has the time of their lives, and with her millennia of experience to back up her skills, lets just say she knows how to keep a Tier 4 party going until the sun comes up a dozen times over. =New Crusaders= Tier 1 Larry the Leprechaun Larry the Leprechaun loves gold. He has a big pot of it stashed somewhere, after all. His abilities include various ways to increase your gold generation. When he reaches Level 100, for instance, he'll increase all the gold found by a hearty 25%! Kyle the Party Bro The other newcomer is Kyle the Party Bro. He's the kind of wingman you need at your side at any party. He combines his tremendous ability to consume alcohol with still being able to get his friends into a taxi and safely home at the end of the night. His technique of clearing the way of party-pooping monsters reaches it's peak at level 150 when he increases the DPS of all his fellow Crusaders by 20%. Tier 2 Snickette the Sneaky The first of the two new Tier 2 Crusaders is Snickette the Sneaky. The sneaky leprechaun shares the same seat as Sarah the Collector. At level 100, her ability Favorite Prey increases the DPS of human Crusaders in the party by +50%. At level 400, Snickette unlocks The Blame Game which increases the DPS of all Crusaders by +50% if there is more than one leprechaun in the formation. Squiggles the Clown Squiggles the Clown is the stuff of nightmares until you've unlocked him and then he becomes less scary and whole lot more useful. At level 100, he unlocks Royal Past ability where it increases his DPS +150% but minus 25% for every Royal Crusader in the formation (0% with six Royal Crusaders in the formation). At level 400 his Receptive Audience ability increases his DPS +200% when adjacent to at least two Humans. Tier 3 Saint Patrokia Saint Patrokia is a nun-like Orcish support Crusader who blesses nearby Crusaders and is empowered by other supernatural companions. At level 100, she will Bless Crusaders in the row in front of her, and her other abilities increase the amount of the blessing. At level 800, Spreading Faith extends the blessing to even more Crusaders! Tier 4 Ana Guinness News of your exploits has spread far and wide, from the crowded cities to the hidden taverns of fae kind. Ana Guinness, bartender extraordinaire, is ready to have some adventures of her own again, after millennia serving drinks to her fellow leprechauns. Of course, she wouldn't be a leprechaun without an affinity for treasure, and if you follow the rainbow she guards, bosses you encounter will drop silver chests more often. Plus, gold will just rain from the monsters as they die before you from her gold find abilities. =Tier 1 Objectives= Four-Leaf Clovers to start :* Larry takes up a slot :* Larry reduces your gold find by 10% for each adjacent Crusader. |Reward T1 = Larry the Leprechaun swaps with Detective Kaine }} Four-Leaf Clovers to start :* Kyle and his Party Bro take up 2 slots :* Kyle the Party Bro reduces adjacent DPS by 25% :* The other Party Bro reduces non-adjacent Crusaders DPS by 25% |Reward T1 = Kyle the Party Bro swaps with The Washed Up Hermit }} :* Costs Four-Leaf Clovers to start :* Parade Floats take up four slots |Reward T1 = Tier 1 St. Patrick's Day Jeweled Chest }} :* Costs Four-Leaf Clovers to start :* Deadly Pink Elephants will randomly spawn and must be destroyed |Reward T1 = Tier 1 St. Patrick's Day Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The Pink Elephants are similar to the Treasure Box monster, boss-level heath but drop more gold than normal monsters. }} :* Costs Four-Leaf Clovers to start :* You can only have four Crusaders on the field at a time |Reward T1 = Tier 1 St. Patrick's Day Jeweled Chest }} Four-Leaf Clovers to start :* A random St. Patrick's Day Chest is awarded upon reset |Reward T1 = A St. Patrick's Day Silver Chest with a chance to upgrade to a St. Patrick's Day Jeweled Chest }} =Tier 2 Objectives= Clovers to start :* Snickette the Sneaky takes up a slot :* Snickette reduces your gold find by 99.99% for 10 seconds every 15-25 seconds |Reward T1 = Snickette the Sneaky swaps with Sarah the Collector }} Clovers to start :* Squiggles the Clown takes up a slot :* Squiggles reduces your global DPS by 50%, with an additional 10% reduction per Royal Crusader in your formation |Reward T1 = Squiggles the Clown swaps with King Reginald }} Clovers to start :* Must have 5,000+ :* Only Human and Leprechaun Crusaders can be used |Reward T1 = Tier 2 St. Patrick's Day Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Only human and leprechaun Crusaders are available. }} Clovers to start :* Must have 7,500+ :* Tiny Pink Elephants spawn :* Pink Elephants cannot be defeated. Ever. |Reward T1 = Tier 2 St. Patrick's Day Jeweled Chest }} Clovers to start :* Must have 10,000+ :* Two formation slots get a Hangover debuff :* Hungover slots have FAs and DPS disabled :* The two slots that are debuffed change every 10 areas |Reward T1 = Tier 2 St. Patrick's Day Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The two formation slots will disable any Crusaders in them. }} =Tier 3 Objectives= Clovers to start :* Saint Patrokia takes up a slot in the formation :* Saint Patrokia reduces all DPS for each unworthy (non-Orc, non-Supernatural) Crusader in the formation |Reward T1 = Saint Patrokia swaps with Xander, the Xmas Dragon |Notes T1 = Saint Patrokia reduces the DPS of all Crusaders by 50% for each 'unworthy' Crusader, this stacks multiplicatively. }} Clovers to start :* Must have 25,000 to start :* A hung-over lass takes up a slot in the formation :* She wants you to keep it down, periodically disabling the DPS of the Crusader with the highest DPS |Reward T1 = Tier 3 St. Patrick's Day Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The lass disables Crusaders every 10 seconds, the effect lasts for 30 seconds. }} Clovers to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* Two drunk orcs take up slots in the formation, moving every 100 areas :* Adjacent Crusaders must occasionally stop to help these drunks, disabling their DPS |Reward T1 = Tier 3 St. Patrick's Day Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Every 10 seconds, the drunk orcs disable a random adjacent Crusader for 20 seconds. }} Clovers to start :* Must have 75,000 to start :* Each monster killed grants Glory to a random Crusader, increasing their DPS :* At 5 stacks of Glory, Crusaders are overcome, and have their DPS and Abilities disabled :* After 15 seconds of being overcome, Crusaders go back to 0 Glory and are no longer disabled :* Glory resets each area |Reward T1 = Tier 3 St. Patrick's Day Jeweled Chest }} Clovers to start :* Must have 100,000 to start :* Only Orc and Supernatural Crusaders may be used :* An orcish god occupies the center slot in the formation :* The orcish god buffs the DPS of all Orc Crusaders by 400% :* Note the Reset the World ability is available on the Fire Phoenix at level 250 |Reward T1 = Tier 3 St. Patrick's Day Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Only orc and supernatural Crusaders are available. }} =Tier 4 Objectives= Clovers to start :* Ana Guinness takes up a slot in the formation :* Whenever a boss drops a chest, Ana disables your DPS for 30 seconds |Reward T1 = Ana Guinness swaps with Priestess of Time }} Clovers to start :* Only Leprechaun and Elf Crusaders may be used :* Invisible, invincible leprechauns spawn at random, becoming visible once they reach the formation |Reward T1 = Tier 4 St. Patrick's Day Jeweled Chest }} Available Crusaders: Clovers to start :* A greedy coin takes up a slot in the formation :* The coin disables your DPS for several seconds whenever you pick up gold :* The coin deals damage over time to Clicker Crusaders |Reward T1 = Tier 4 St. Patrick's Day Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = DPS is disabled for 5 seconds, and Clicker Crusaders lose 10% of their health each second. }} Clovers to start :* Quest requirements are tripled :* Special beer monsters spawn, which contribute 10 to the current area's quest when killed |Reward T1 = Tier 4 St. Patrick's Day Jeweled Chest }} Clovers to start :* An emerald isle takes up a slot in the formation :* For every 100 monsters killed, the isle disables a random Crusader for 30 seconds |Reward T1 = Tier 4 St. Patrick's Day Jeweled Chest }} =Achievements= Tier 1 Recruit Larry the Leprechaun Unlock Larry the Leprechaun by completing the respective objective. Recruit Kyle the Party Bro Unlock Kyle the Party Bro by completing the respective objective. Ey-De-Di-De-Di Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Larry the Leprechaun. Totally Pimped Out Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Kyle the Party Bro. Luckiest Clover Spend 16,500 Four Leaf Clovers in the "St. Patricks" campaign. Four Leaf Clovers spent on purchasing chests don't count! Kyle's Moshiest Pit Maximize Kyle's DPS by enabling all of his formation abilities at once. Tier 2 Recruit Snickette Recruit Snickette the Sneaky by completing the respective objective. Recruit Squiggles the Clown Recruit Squiggles the Clown by completing the respective objective. Legitimate Earnings Get a piece of equipment im all three slots of Snickette the Sneaky. Hilarious Attire Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Squiggles the Clown. Luckiest Day Ever Spend 33,000 Four Leaf Clovers in the "St. Patricks" campaign. Four Leaf Clovers spent on purchasing chests don't count! Party Time Have Squiggles and Snickette both in the formation with all of their buffs enabled and no debuffs from having Royal Crusaders. Tier 3 Recruit Saint Patrokia Unlock Saint Patrokia by completing the respective objective. Gear Saint Patrokia Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Saint Patrokia. The Path to Sainthood Complete all St. Patrick's Tier 3 Objectives. A Long Party Beat area 900 in St. Patrick's Free Play. Extreme Sainthood Buff Saint Patrokia's "Bless" ability to 750% or more. Too Much Luck Spend 50,000 Four Leaf Clovers starting objectives in the "St. Patrick's" campaign. Four Leaf Clovers spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 4 Recruit Ana Guinness Unlock Ana Guinness by completing the respective objective. Magical Charms Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Ana Guinness. Party all the Time Complete all Hermit's Premature Party Tier 4 Objectives. The Hangover Never Ends Beat area 1200 in Hermit's Premature Party Free Play. Lucky Pot of Treasures With Ana Guinness in your formation and her "Treasure Hunter" upgrade purchased, collect 100 chests in a single reset. Clover Preservation Society Spend 75,000 Clovers starting objectives in the "Hermit's Premature Party" campaign. Clovers spent on purchasing chests don't count! =Walkthrough= Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Hermit's Premature Party Category:Clover Formation